Hello Fascination
by APlaceForUs
Summary: I am Gasping like a fish out of water and all you can do is sit and watch with a sick look of curiosity on your face... My Darling are you Satisfied? Hello Fascination Rated T for idealistic theme


**Howdy guys! I did this for English, but realized I based it on Blue from Wolf's Rain. So here it is! The woman could be Cher if she had caught Blue instead of Kiba at the beginning. I dunno, it just seemed to remind me of Wolf's Rain.**

**The song used for this fic is **_**Hello Fascination – Breathe Carolina**_**. Surprisingly bouncy and happy for such a horrible ficlet… well, I hope its okay! Thanks!**

**Wolfy**

O~Hello Fascination~O

I stare at your lifeless eyes and narrow my own. You pull you lips back in a twisted smile and tip you head to the side. I mirror the action, baring my teeth in an animalistic snarl. I know you're mocking me. Your perfect blonde hair pulled back behind your ears frames a smooth, pale face with sweet, delicate features. Your dull grey eyes are cold and show no emotion as you place one of your delicate hands against the thin sheet of glass keeping me from savaging your pretty face right here, right now.

"She is the last one ma'am. The rest have been exterminated."

A uniformed man stands at attention behind you and I almost want to laugh. I just love how you get others to do your dirty work. All you have to do is talk. Make a few appearances. Give a few orders. You wouldn't know anything about hard labour, yet you rant and rave when something isn't completed on time. Frustrated I press my forehead against the glass, making a loud _thud_ noise. Nodding at the man and sending him away, you sit in front of my cramped see-through pen and bring your other hand up to join the first.

What I don't understand is your strange obsession with my kind. I draw my head away from the glass and begin to pace, back and forth. I can see my reflection in your wide eyes. My oil black fur is bristling with pure rage and my ice blue eyes are filled with utter contempt for your very being. My lips are still drawn back showing off vicious white fangs. My paws would easily be the size of your outstretched hand and my razor sharp claws scrape against the steel floor with every step. What is it that you hate about us? Is it the fact you blame yourself for driving us away? Do you think we're patronizing you with our loyal nature; always coming back after everything you put us through? Or maybe its knowing that if our species had never made the bond it did, your race wouldn't have become such smart, advanced creatures. We taught you tracking, hunting in a pack, communication, how to domesticate other animals. We showed you loyalty, love and friendship. Yet now you insist on wiping us out. I must say, human, you confuse me.

I catch your eyes again and stop pacing, staring, long and hard your at larger grey orbs, I can't help but think about how similar mine are to yours. We are so similar. Yet to admit the fact would insult your kind. We're looked upon as sly, conniving creatures, shrouded in darkness. We are the monsters from your nightmares, waiting to prey upon you whilst you sleep unaware. Yet we do not attack our own kind for petty reasons. We do not kill out of cold blood, nor do we feel the need to wipe out other animals to prove our superiority. We take only what we need and do not care for appearances. So what makes you think you should fear me more than yourself?

Your childish expression disgusts me and I leap at the glass, snarling. I claw at it, throw myself at it, bite at it, but nothing works. You yelp and scamper back against the wall, frightened at my sudden show of fury. Wearing myself out I sink to the floor, breathing heavily. My head is pounding from the blow of the glass and I feel a warm liquid trickle between my eyes. I can smell its metallic scent and groan. Glancing up at the glass again, I see blood smeared across the see-through wall and I feel foolish now. Letting you get to me like that, allowing myself to show weakness. You creep closer again, that same ridiculous look plastered on your face. I don't even have the energy to growl; instead, my lip twitches as I glare at you.

The man from before returns and you spin your head around to face him.

"Ma'am, it's time. Order's say she is to be exterminated at 0400 hours." He says. No emotion can be heard in his tone.

"I understand, thank you. Do what you must," you reply, meeting his gaze. You may be smaller than him you can plainly see you're his superior.

Quickly, he raises his hand to his brow in a salute before walking over to the wall next to my pen. He presses buttons upon a keypad and pulls down a lever, slowly.

My ears pivot as I hear air vents open above my head and looking up, I see many small holes in the roof. An unfamiliar scent fills my nostrils and a strangled whine escapes my throat. I try to stagger to my feet but can't stay up for long. I feel lethargic and my head is heavy like lead. The air is thick and warm, suffocating me. I try to lean against one of the walls of my cell but instead I slide to the floor. My nose is inches from the glass and I see you again, that twisted smile marring your perfect features. I gasp for breath, my tongue hanging from my mouth. I claw at the metal floor desperately trying to take one more breath. I feel the steady stream of blood from my head increase and begin to pool on the floor soaking into my raven black fur.

I'm gasping for air like a fish out of water and all you can do is sit and watch with a sickening look of curiosity on your face

_My darling, are you satisfied?_

Oxygen is no longer reaching my lungs and my throat constricts causing my muscles to spasm. Blinking for the last time I let out a strangled noise from deep inside my chest and I feel my muscles loosen. A red haze clouds my vision. The last thing I see is you. Your obscure expression. A sense of defeat washes over me.

_Hello Fascination…_


End file.
